1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnet including a coil located on a base including an insulating base material layer, a camera lens driving device, and a production method of an electromagnet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H62-77048 describes a voice coil motor including a coil and a permanent magnet. In this publication, a planar helical coil is formed on each of a plurality of substrates, and these substrates are stacked to form a coil.
Meanwhile, a voice coil motor is an actuator that utilizes a change in a magnetic field caused by a change in a current flowing through a coil, and a magnetic field generated by a permanent magnet. Such a voice coil motor is used for a camera shake correction, etc. If the voice coil motor has poor responsiveness, performance of a device to which this voice coil motor is used also becomes poor. Therefore, an actuator having excellent responsiveness has been demanded, and for such actuator, increasing electromagnetic force with an electromagnet has been demanded.